The sky of the Night
by Arl1412
Summary: Tsuna lived as youkai for most of his life. But after some accident happening, he decided to quit being a youkai and tried to have a new life. With his mother, he moves to Namimori where he leads a normal life, until a certain tutor comes back.


Prologue

The moon was shining ever so dimly as a battle -no more of a slaughter- raged on beneath the cloudless night sky.

In the middle of a graveyard, several corpses were laying a strewn, sliced, smashed, battered, frozen, and destroyed. They were all that remained of the various monsters in Italy.

Ashen silver hair was waving about fiercely despite the lack of wind as the proud vampiric noble found himself fighting for his life against one of his kinds most natural enemies. No it wasn't the likes of the lycan of olds that the creature found himself against the oddest out of all his enemies.

A monster named Nurarihyon from Japanese.

Clad in kimono with green and black stripes, his adversary appeared out of nowhere and forcefully stopped him from enjoying his nightly ventures of hunting down virgins to rape them to no ends and suck out their bloods until they were nothing more but dry husks.

In less than a minute after his appearance, all of his brethren were cut down to just him remaining, and by the way the battle was going on he was sure that he too would follow the footsteps of his allies.

Him a proud vampire of the great lineage of Tepes losing against him a mere young nameless monster like him!

Just the thought ignited the fiery inferno of rage and hate that he felt within him to no ends.

Claws sharpening, canines lengthening, demonic wings flapping about along with black malicious aura cloaking his entire frame the vampire roared out in endless rage as he charged at one of the two beings that dared to humiliate him, a kid around 13-12 years old with black wavy long hair that protrudes out the back of his head and yellow eyes, a cold-unnatural yellow eyes.

Like a matador to a bull the vampire's target easily moved away from his raging charge. With his body that always stayed intangible in the darkness almost impossible to catch even by the sharpest of vampire eyes.

The vampire's wings waved about elevating him higher and higher into the night sky until he was far from the exorcist's reach. "You insolent brat! Know your place!" The proud vampire shouted as he suddenly dive bombed through the air, shooting himself towards the youkai.

The youkai who heard it merely smirked, "I know my place." He whispered as he brought his sword front.

CLANG

A katana and claw clashed each other as the vampire gritted his teeth when he saw the smirk in the youkai's face.

CLANG

The two weapons clashed each other. But now three small claw like gashes appeared on the youkai's kimono drawing out blood while the noble from the immortal house of Tepes continued his maddening assault.

SMASH

With his superior capabilities the vampire landed another swipe with his prolonged claws wounding the evading youkai's shoulder.

The young youkai looked at his shoulder as he smiled, "Not bad…" He said as he saw the vampire was coming toward him.

SLIP

The vampire passed through the youkai's body as his eyes widened, "W-What the hell!?" He shouted as he felt the youkai appeared above him with his sword cloaked in black and orange flame.

"I'm sorry…" The youkai started as the proud-vampire glanced at him with horror in his eyes. "But it seems that you will dead!"

WOOSH

A torrent of black and orange flames erupted as the sound of meat roasted by that flame echoed ever so slowly as the flames burnt their target.

The best way to describe the attack was to call it a rain of sharp fiery blue death, a testament to the youkai's skill, a creation of a literal rain of flaming orange and black flames ended everything in his way.

It was stunning visual appeal to all that would witness the beauty of this attack. However for the one who was at the receiving end of this blow then the image phoenix with orange flame wings and black body would forever be engraved in their minds as the sight of the approaching inevitability of death. That much was certain for the spinning vampire who was the incoming fiery rain of death as the sign of his demise.

BOOM

A large cloud of smoke surrounded the ground as the flaming blades of light exploded upon the rough earth bringing forth a maelstrom of fire and destruction.

Silence permeated the area after the hundredth or so blade fell from the ground ending the rain of death.

Not long after the end of the attack the dust cleared revealing unto the descending exorcist the several wounded form of the vampire.

Gone were both of his wings along with the entirety of his left hand, several burning holes marred the frame of his chest, legs, and feet, his entrails were hanging out of a large gash in his stomach.

Blood was everywhere.

"**Meikyou Shisui Ougi: Suzaku**" The youkai said as he let his sword leaned on his shoulder. "This is the first time that I ever meet with someone that can withstand that technique."

Hearing his comment that sound like mocking him, the vampire gritted his teeth hardly. He was a proud vampire of the house of Tepes, a house whose weakest members were considered on par with werewolves and any other great-monster!

He could not fall here! At least not fall without dignity.

With an unearthly roar that shook the entire graveyard the wounded vampire remained standing ever vigilant despite being burnt by the ungodly flames of youkai.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shouted the vampire angrily as his wounds failed to regenerate due to the flames continued to poison his system. By then the Vampire knew he was most likely going to die but he was not planning to die alone.

He was taking that brat with him.

The youkai landed on the ground as he quickly shifted his sword into battle stance.

CLANG

The diamond hard elongated nails turned to vicious claws of the vampire's remaining hand clashed against the sword once again. With one swift motion the vampire quickly pulled his claw back and threw a devastating kick that the barely managed to block by his sword and crashing toward the nearest stones.

SMASH

The vampire from the house of Tepes smirked as he licked the blood of his fingers tips. It was not enough to fully heal him but it was still good enough to stall his death for a few more seconds.

With his wings already rendered useless the ashen haired vampire landed on the ground, his eyes never leaving the small crater that formed beneath the youkai.

"Now stay dead!" the Tepes roared out, glaring a hole towards the crater observing for any signs of further life. "Tch" the man clicked his tongue.

He wished the battle was over there and then so that he may pass on, however much to the vampire's frustration the youkai still stood up.

"It seems that you are still wanted to play?" The youkai asked arrogantly as he released a black aura around his body. "Come let's finish this battle vampire-san." He said as he looked at his opponent with his chilling yellow eyes.

"You don't need to tell me you mongrel." A dark miasma of demonic/vampiric energy surrounded the vampire noble's remaining hand further sharpening his claw. "I intend to kill you now!"

It was the sudden passing of the gentle wind amidst the now ruined graveyard that signaled the final clash between the vampire and youkai.

The two charged at one another.

There were no fancy skills involved, no flashy magic tricks it was just a full head on charge between the combatants.

As they approached each other the vampire was first to act, lashing out his claw the ashen haired noble aimed to decapitate the youkai, slicing through the man's neck with but one clean thrust of his hand.

That proved to be his down fall just as the deathblow was about to land the youkai dissolved into darkness and appeared behind the vampire's unprotected body.

SLASH

With a quick swing of his sword the youkai sliced through the vampire's remaining arm as if was paper.

In the hopes of retaliating the vampire opened his mouth, his fangs elongating as he attempted to bite down on the exorcist's neck only to find that the youkai already brought his sword upward.

"Sayonara…" The youkai said with smile in his face.

"Che…" was the vampire only reply.

BANG

Suddenly a bullet came just between them, saving the vampire from his death-blow.

The youkai who stunned by the bullet looked at the source of the bullet. "You… What are you?" He asked as the man that shot his bullet smirked.

"Chaos," A young man had stood there with smirk in his face. The man wore all black with a white dress shirt under his suit and a black fedora on his head.

"Reborn?" The vampire said, surprised at the appearance of the hit-man.

"Vampire… You better leave this place now, Nono want to talk with you about something." The young man named Reborn said as the vampire looked at the youkai with hatred in his eyes and flee in this condition.

After the vampire left, the youkai sighed. "So you are my next opponent?" He asked with his hand on his chin.

"I'm sorry if I'm not a monster like him, God of Calamity (Magatsukami)." The hit-man said as he narrowed his eyes at the youkai who looked at him with surprise eyes.

"So you know about me! I'm surprise." He said happily, mocking the hit-man but failed as the hit-man still stayed silent and calm.

The hit-man looked at the youkai as he sighed, "It's only an idiot like that vampire who can hope to match a person like you from start." He said as his gun cloaked in yellow flame. "So how about that? Are we going to fight, or not?"

The youkai smiled as he took his sword once again, "Alright… This is my last fight after all," He said as his eyes closed. 'Yeah… With this… It will be the last of this fight…' He thought as both of them rushed at each other with the fate decided who will end who.

-xXx-

"Students, it seems that we have a transfer student joining us this year. Please make him feel welcome. You may come in now." The teacher called out to the boy who waited to be called into the classroom from the hallway.

Entering the classroom was a brown haired boy with gravity-defying hair. "Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."


End file.
